In Box Five
by La muse du fantome
Summary: Erik finds a girl frozen in the snow, and then brings her to the Opera House to be cared for by Md. Giry. He never knew that the girl, turned maid, would change his life forever and give him the love he yearned for. Erik/OC. Christine/Raoul. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a Collaboration with a friend on Tumblr. So quite a bit is already written. Please review!

Erik x OC, Chrsitine x Raoul

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Erik Destler was many things. A monster...a freak...a phantom of the opera. But one thing he never considered himself was human, let alone a savior. He had locked himself up down below the grand Opera Populaire, and had spent his time learning many things becoming a composer, an architect, an artist, and many other things. Which is what lead him out of his lair, and out of the opera house early one Saturday morning.

It was mid January, and the snow had already fallen to the ground and accumulated there. The air was dry yet very cold and he almost wrapped his cloak tighter around himself before he stopped himself from making the very human move. He stayed to the shadows, even though the streets were bare, and continued his walk hoping to get the bread and cheese he needed before the people honestly began their trekking through the snow.

As he approached the baker, he noticed something in the snow. He slowed, titling his head to the side. He could see the fabric acting as a lump and covered in the snow. Most likely frozen solid. He did not know what possessed him to step forward and check the lump, but soon he realized it wasn't a lump of fabric at all.

It was a girl...a girl not that much younger than he himself was.

He frowned, feeling for a pulse and lifted her into his arms when he found one. He turned then, and carried her back to the opera. He would bring her to Madam Giry. He could stand one more day without replenishing his food stores. It wouldn't do any harm. He wasn't sure why he was helping this girl but something deep down told him he would regret it if he let her die.

So he used his secret passages, and avoided any who were wandering the halls before slipping into the ballet mistress' room. She jumped in surprise, a hand on her heart with wide eyes.

"Erik!" she gasped, "You gave me a fright!"

Then her eyes found the girl and lingered on her. He watched as they narrowed in suspicion.

"What have you done?" she asked seriously, every bit strict and proper.

He sneered. "Nothing. I found her half frozen in the snow. I couldn't just leave her there."

Antoinette's eyes softened and she relaxed. "Lay her down. Boil some water for me and then you may go. I'll help you."

He set her down on the bed, and bowed before slipping into the small bathroom. He made quick work of the water before bringing it to her. Then he slipped out of the room, heading back to his home beneath the Opera Populaire.

Kate was freezing. She shuddered violently, curling further beneath the blankets. Wait. Blankets? She'd been on the street, by the bakery. A warm cloth touched her face, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good to see you awake," said the woman sitting next to the bed.

"Wh-Where am I?"

"The Opera Populaire. A...friend found you in the snow and brought you to me. Tell me, child. Why were you in the snow?" Madam Giry asked, kindness in her eyes.

Behind the wall of her room, Erik stood there. He had come by to check on the girl, not quite knowing what prompted him to do so. He pressed closer to the wall, wondering what had happened to the girl. Had she known a miserable life like his? He hadn't seen any visible scars or deformities...

Kate bit her lip. "I… was running away. My mother and stepfather were… cruel. I didn't want to live like that anymore." She shivered again.

"I'm sorry child. Could you...would you mind telling me about your situation? I promise it will not leave this room," Antoinette said seriously, "I like to know who I ask the managers to allow to stay here while working. I'm assuming you need a home to live it."

Erik felt himself lean closer. Her mother and stepfather...cruel? Could she have suffered much like he did? A girl with such perfect features?

Kate looked at her with wide eyes. She was going to be able to stay? Then she looked away. "My father died a few years ago. He and my mother fought a lot, especially about me. And when he died, my mother started hitting me. Then… she remarried, and he was… even worse. I–they whipped me. Sometimes they didn't–they didn't feed me."

Antoinette frowned in worry and sympathy for the girl. "I will speak with the managers and see if we have anything for you. Do you sing or dance? Or should I ask them if they have a maid opening?"

Erik was quietly thinking of this girl. She had suffered much like he had but at least his mother hadn't actually hit him. Yes she yelled and said such hurtful things...and sold him to gypsies that beat him, but she never actually raised her hand to him. For a moment he felt some sort of weird kinship to this girl and decided he would keep an eye on her.

She may surprise him.

* * *

A/N: Review please! Or at least continue reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is my first fic! It's a collaboration between myself and another. It's Erik x OC.

Enjoy and review!

As always, I don't own POTO.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Kate sang softly to herself as she dusted the drapes in Box Five. It had been a couple weeks since she'd woken up in the opera house, and as soon as she'd been well they'd given her a room and set her to work. She didn't mind, though. It was light work for now, just cleaning the boxes, but it gave her a chance to explore… and see the shows the company put on.

"Goodbye, our little table

At which we met so often!

Goodbye, our little table

Yet so large for us!"

Erik watched her in hidden amusement from the shadows of his box. Of course she couldn't see him. As he listened to her sing softly, he found himself transfixed with her voice. It was...almost better than Christine's but much more raw. Something the singer still lacked. He couldn't help himself from joining in.

"One thinks that it's unimaginable,  
So small a space...when we're embracing...  
Goodbye, our little table!"

Kate spun around, her eyes wide. "Is someone there?" Someone had heard her singing! And had joined in! She swallowed, looking around. "I didn't know someone was in here–I'll come back later–"

Erik chuckled, allowing his voice to carry over to her. He wondered if she had even heard of the opera ghost. He wondered what her reaction would be? He backed up further into the shadows, and slipped into the secret door that would lead him back to his home.

He wondered what he could do the next day to make his presence known? Maybe a letter.

Madam Giry was walking to the boxes to tell the new girl that she was free for the rest of the day, especially because the current manager was making arrangements for his retirement. No one knew of it just yet, but he had let it slip to the ballet mistress, in the hopes that she would watch over the opera until his return.

She knocked on the doorway, not daring to enter box five. "Miss Turner? Are you finished yet? I need you downstairs to help my girls with getting their things organized."

Kate spun again, her eyes still wide. "Y-yes. Coming, Madam."

She wondered why the woman hadn't entered the box, but pushed it from her mind, instead bending to pick up her broom and following the woman back downstairs.

And… whose had that voice been? It was a beautiful baritone, and had joined in so effortlessly…

Erik headed back upstairs soon after hearing Antoinette tell the maid to clean the ballet chorus' dormitories. He knew the girls would return after some time, and that this will be the chance for Miss Turner to finally learn of him. He settled himself behind the wall, sitting on the floor so as to not be uncomfortable. He leaned his head back, and closed his eyes.

The door in the room suddenly burst open as the girls began to enter the room. They were talking animatedly about the upcoming show of Hannibal that had just been released to them for practicing. La Carlotta was among the talk, and not in a favorable light.

"I'm telling you! I wish the ghost would just scare her off already!" one of the girls exclaimed.

"Don't speak of him!" another girl hissed, one Eril recognized as Meg Giry, the daughter of the ballet mistress, "He has ears everywhere!"

Kate's head lifted as she swept under a bed. "Ghost?" she asked with interest, and a little trepidation. She wasn't sure she believed in ghosts, but she did enjoy the stories.

"He's the Phantom of the Opera!" Meg began, "He haunts this opera house, and makes requests of the manager in regards to productions and casting. He's even given the manager operas that have never been seen!"

"They say he has yellow parchment for skin-"

"And he carries a lassou that looks like a noose so that he'll have a ready way to kill us!" another girl cut in.

Meg sent them a glare. "No one has even seen him...aside from a glimpse of a black cloak around a corner that houses no one when you even get there!"

Christine bit her lip. "I...I've heard him sing."

All the girls looked at her and she flushed.

Kate looked at Christine in curiosity. "Does he–does he have a nice voice?"

Maybe that was who had been in box five earlier… Kate found that she wasn't frightened one bit at the prospect.

Christine was nodding. "Beautiful… like an angel."

Erik chuckled to himself. He knew Christine felt his voice was something to be desired, but he couldn't bring himself to care for her in that same aspect-something to be desired. He may have one day, if he continued in his pursuit of her career, but for now...this maid had all of his attention.

"But he's dangerous, Kate. So...be careful in box five," Meg said, her eyes haunted.

"Is–is that where he stays?" Kate stammered. So it was him! And even with this knowledge, she still wasn't frightened. In fact, she looked forward to going back to–to maybe sing with him again.

Meg nodded. "He always demands that it be left empty for the shows. Promise us you'll be careful, all right?"

Kate looked at her and inclined her head. "I promise."

But she would still go back.

The next day Erik made his way back to the box again. He knew she would be there, cleaning, and he wondered if she would try to speak to him today. A small part of him was excited at the prospect. No one has ever tried speaking to him-too afraid of the phantom that could hurt them.

He slipped inside the box and watched her from his darkened corner, hidden behind a curtain for good measure.

Kate was singing again as she brushed the velvet seats of the box in the hopes that the Phantom was there.

"Welcome? joyous spring,

Who bright hope may bring To all lovers' hearts. 'Neath thy feet bloom flowers…"

"Winter's gloomy hours,

die by thy bright darts

In our souls all sadness

Doth give place to gladness..."

Erik's soul soared with the happiness that she was singing again, possibly in the hopes of hearing him. Was this what it felt like to have companionship? Would it be selfish of him to hope it could be more? Maybe friendship?

Kate stopped and looked around. "Is that you?" she whispered. "The phantom? The one they call the opera ghost?"

She swallowed, suddenly nervous. "The others are all scared of you, and maybe it's because I'm new, but… I'm not."

HE spoke slowly, allowing his voice to carry. "You should be."

Everyone feared him to some extent. Even Madam Giry and she had been the one to bring him here. Besides, if she didn't fear him now she would once they met. Once she saw his face. He had no fantasies of her ever accepting him when no one else has.

"Have you not heard the stories? The accidents?" he pressed.

She shook her head. "The girls were talking about you last night, that your face was scary and that you had caused people to get hurt, but I don't think I believe all of it. I like to see things with my own eyes before passing judgement."

He looked on in curiosity. So she wouldn't go along with the others simply because they were there? A strange creature indeed.

"And if I do have death's face as they proclaim?" he pressed.

He did honestly wonder what would happen if she ever saw his face without the mask. Would she scream and run? Or just stare in horror, frozen and unable to move?

Kate shrugged slightly. "I've seen Death, and he wasn't as scary as some think he is."

She remembered how cold it had been, wrapped in her thin woolen cloak as she sat outside the baker. How she'd finally fallen asleep and dreamed of awful things.

Erik frowned, his thoughts in turmoil. Dare he think that she is different from everyone else he has ever met? He shifted in the darkness, his eyes watching her. Finally, he withdrew the note he had written her, welcoming her to the opera house. He threw it lightly when she turned away, smirking as it landed silently on the seat behind her.

Miss Turner,

Welcome to my Opera House. I hope you enjoy yourself and continue doing a good job with cleaning my box. I will enjoy seeing the operas from here now that I do not need to sit among the dust. Please feel free to come here to clean at your own discretion. You alone will have the privilege to do so unharmed.

And please don't stop singing as you work. I quite enjoy it.

-O.G.

* * *

A/N: Most of this is already written so when I have time to actually post, I will!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is my first fic! It's a collaboration between myself and another. It's Erik x OC.

Enjoy and review!

As always, I don't own POTO.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Kate finished brushing the chair and turned, her eyes widening as they landed on the parchment. She looked around, then hastily picked up the note, opening it and reading. Her lips curled up into a smile. The Phantom couldn't be that bad, if he'd left her such a nice note.

Kate flushed as she read the last lines. "I enjoy your singing too," she said softly, not even sure if the Phantom was still there. "And I'll–I'll make sure to keep your box perfect," she added, before tucking the note into her pocket.

He liked her singing… she wasn't even that good! Still blushing slightly, she went for the broom, beginning to sing the aria from the newest show.

"Think of me, think of me fondly…"

HE allowed his lips to curl into a smile as he joined her.

"...When we've said goodbye

Remember me once in a while

Please promise me you'll try..."

Kate smiled wider as she continued.

"When you find that once again you long

To take your heart back and be free…"

Erik smiled again as he continued before slipping out of the box.

"If you ever find a moment

Spare a thought for me..."

He allowed his voice to linger in the box, silently wondering if he could convince the manager to fire Carlotta and place this maid in her place. Of course he knew he had a better chance with Christine, but one can dream.

Several weeks later, Kate peered out of box five, clutching the Phantom's latest gift–another rose. They were still rehearsing Hannibal, and there was something going on onstage. Were the rumours true? Was the manager retiring?

"I'd like to introduce to you Monsieur Firmin, and his partner Monsieur Andre. They will be taking over management of the theatre immediately."

Erik watched in displeasure. Those men didn't even look like they favored the arts, let alone knew how to run his theater. Surely this must be some jest? Down below the actors and dancers began to gossip among themselves and the noise rose to a crescendo. He watched closely.

"Monsieur!" The retired manager said suddenly, "This is Lady La Carlotta our Prima Donna and soprano."

"Eet is lovely to meet with you!" she said, her voice sugary sweet.

"Such beauty!" Andre said happily.

She inclined her head, soaking up the praise. Her old manager soon cut in. "Madam? Would you grace us with a song? Perhaps that one number from Hannibal?"

She nodded eagerly and prepared herself before beginning to butcher Think of Me. In Erik's opinion. He swiftly left the box and headed up to the rafters. He needed her to stop. And this...was madness! Disrupting a rehearsal?!

Kate bit her lip. She hoped the new management would keep her on. After all, she didn't do much–just cleaned box five and the dancers' dorm. She looked down at the rose and brought it to her nose, inhaling the heady scent as Carlotta began to sing.

Suddenly, there was a scream as a backdrop fell. Kate's eyes moved to the stage as Carlotta began to throw a fit while Meg said something about it being the Phantom.

He chuckled deeply and ran along the rafters, his cloak swishing around his body. As he ran, he allowed a note to drop to the ballet mistress. Soon he reached the edge and managed to slip into his secret passageway, that would lead to the ceiling in one direction and the main halls in the other direction.

He took it down stairs, and slipped back to his lair. He smirked as he wondered if the managers would meet his demands.

Carlotta was… Carlotta was leaving. Well. Kate couldn't say she was sorry to see the woman go. She was awful.

"I have a message from the opera ghost," Madam Giry said.

"You're all obsessed!" Firmin exclaimed.

"He welcomes you to his opera house, commands that you continue to leave box five empty for his use, and reminds you that his salary is due."

The men began to laugh.

"Monsieur Lefevre paid him twenty thousand francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more, with the Vicomte de Chagny as your patron?"

"Madam I had hoped to make that announcement myself!"

Kate tuned out as they began to argue about who would replace Carlotta, and then a soft, clear voice filled the air. Christine.

"I'm surprised that the phantom lets you stay in his box so long," said an amused voice from the doorway.

Erik had made it back to his box and sneered at the stagehand. He did not like the boy and definitely did not like the way he was looking at Miss Turner. She is meant to be pure and lively.

Kate gasped, turning and sticking the rose into her pocket. "I-I am too," she stammered. No-one needed to know about the flowers or the box of notes from the Phantom under her bed.

The stagehand was nice. He'd helped her carry buckets of water to mop the floors with once.

"Aren't you supposed to be downstairs, Alain?" she asked with a smile.

"And leave such a pretty thing like you alone to the phantom's mercy? I think not," he jested.

Erik gritted his teeth. As if he was harm her! He narrowed his eyes and hit the wall, sending one of the thick cords, used to hold back the curtains, towards the stagehand. He gasped, and stepped out of the way before the cord could knock him over...or worse, send him over the edge of the balcony.

It was more likely the phantom didn't want Alain in his box. But she'd never say so. Everyone would be suspicious.

Kate bit her lip as the cord moved. "Sorry!" she apologized quickly, going to grab the cord and put it back where it belonged. "I must not have secured it properly."

"Or the phantom doesn't want us in his box. Come on." Alain grabbed her arm, and she glanced back towards where she knew the phantom was before letting him pull her away.

It was more likely the phantom didn't want Alain in his box. But she'd never say so. Everyone would be suspicious.

Erik didn't like this boy one bit. He would distract Kate from more important things. Like her singing and music. He could see her being such a beautiful star. He wouldn't let this boy stand in the way of her future greatness. Yes...Christine may have gotten the lead this time but one day...Kate would have it.

After all, Christine hasn't been too thankful. Taking his lessons for granted. He had overheard her from time to time talking about him with Meg, and how she believed he had nothing better to do with his time. It annoyed him to no end.

No...Kate would be a better choice. She wouldn't be ungrateful and she would willingly pay him back when the time came.

Rehearsals had resumed, with Christine now in the role of Elissa, and the seamstresses were making haste to take in Carlotta's gown for Christine. Kate looked around at all the fuss and wrinkled her nose. She'd much rather be back in box five.

"Alain! Get over here and help with this rigging!"

The boy sighed. "Duty calls. See you later." He leaned in and kissed her cheek before running off.

Kate stared after him, stunned. What did it mean?

* * *

A/N: Most of this is already written so when I have time to actually post, I will!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is my first fic! It's a collaboration between myself and another. It's Erik x OC.

Enjoy and review!

As always, I don't own POTO.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Erik moved swiftly. He was making plans. He wanted the boy out of the way and would act as soon as he had the chance. He wondered, silently, if he should approach Kate and allow her to meet him. Is now the time? Or should he hold off a bit longer...what if she ran away from him?

He sighed and made his way to box five, sitting in his usual seat once he arrived. He crossed his legs, watching the rehearsals, glad that Christine is doing so well. He had taught her wonderfully.

Kate had slipped away, back to box five. She hadn't actually finished cleaning it, getting distracted first by the rose and then by the commotion onstage.

She paused in the doorway, seeing a man there, and bit her lip. "Excuse me, monsieur… it's not a good idea for you to be here. This box is for a select few only."

Erik stiffened when he heard her voice behind him. Then he relaxed, his lips curling into an amused smile. So the little flower decided to guard his box did she?

"I assure you," he said strongly, "That this box was intended for me alone, mademoiselle. But you can join me if you wish."

His heart was pounding as he spoke to her, directly, for the first time. What if she ran away, realizing he was the phantom? what if she stepped inside and sat beside him? Erik wasn't sure which would be worse at this point in time.

Kate froze. "Then you're…"

Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked at the back of his head. He really didn't look all that scary. Slowly, she approached him, coming around the seats. She didn't want to anger him.

"Thank you," she said softly. "For the notes, and the flowers. I'm afraid today's might have gotten crushed. Alain surprised me…"

He sneered. "He is nothing but a foolish boy. I have seen the way he messes with the dancers when no one is watching and I have long wanted to have him removed. Such...indecency does not belong in my opera house."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, taking in her form once more. He has done this every time he came across her during day to day life as the phantom. While most may find her plain, he found her endearing.

"And worry not for the flower. You will get more," he said strongly.

Kate flushed as he looked her over and promised more flowers. "Thank you," she said again. "It's… it's nice to put a face with your voice. Even though I can only see part of it. I didn't mean to disturb you, of course."

She fiddled with her apron, wondering if she should ask to sit down, or if he wanted to be left alone.

"You didn't disturb me. If I had no want of meeting you, we wouldn't have met," he said in a sure voice.

He stood then, sneering at the stage.

"Such fools. this is the second time they have disrupted a rehearsal."

He watched as Andre and the other man interrupted the dancers and spoke with the mistress. He could tell by the pressed line of her lips that she wasn't too happy with what was being said.

Kate frowned. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but Madam Giry looked annoyed. Was it about Christine? Or something else?

"I should probably finish cleaning," she said softly. "I don't want to upset the new managers, even if they are awful."

Erik nodded and stood to his tall height. "Then I shall take my leave. Please be sure to dust the seats as well. Black tends to allow dust to cling."

He glanced at her then, his full face in view before he melted into the shadows, and through the trap door.

Kate felt transfixed. He was so tall, and then he'd looked at her like that. She swallowed. She was certainly curious about what was beneath the mask, but it would be incredibly impolite to ask… and it would probably make him angry.

But the side that wasn't hidden… was so handsome…

She shook her head slightly and bent to do as he'd asked.

Hannibal went off without any issues. Erik was pleased with Christine's performance. He had been thinking of allowing her to meet her angel, and decided that now was the time. Once he had fancied himself in love with her but since that new maid arrived, he had found her gaining more and more of his attention.

It was then he made a discovery that almost brought him to his knees.

He loved Christine's voice, not her personality. He had found himself thinking seriously. The girl had almost no passion and was quiet, obedient. As he considered a life with her, he found himself in want of more.

So he would reveal himself to her as teacher an tutor. Nothing more and nothing less.

Kate watched as the ballerinas fussed over Christine, her back to the wall. She almost wished that it had been her on the stage, being applauded and cheered, but that would never happen. Not with the phantom tutoring Christine.

She felt a momentary stab of jealousy, but shook her head, willing it away. As far as she knew, the phantom didn't leave notes and flowers for Christine. Which mean that she… she was special. She blushed slightly at the thought.

"You're not blushing because you're thinking of me, are you?" asked an amused voice. Kate gasped and turned to see Alain there. Her cheeks darkened further. He grinned at her. "So you were!"

She shook her head. "N-No!" She couldn't tell him she'd been thinking of the phantom. He'd tell someone, and she didn't want to ruin what little relationship she had with the man… not when he'd only just let her see him.

Alain's smile widened. "Don't worry, Kate. I won't tell anyone. In fact…" He kissed her cheek again, then ran off.

Kate stared after him, still pink in the face. She really wished he wouldn't do that! He acted as if she liked him, and she didn't! Not like that! He was a nice enough boy, but only one man was consistently in her thoughts… in her dreams. The phantom. She wished she knew his name.

Erik had seen the boy kiss Kate and gritted his teeth as he made a fist with his right hand. Than insolent boy! He needed to claim her...that boy wouldn't taint her with the wickedness that Erik was sure filled him to the brim of his shoes. He had planned on bringing Christine into his home to reveal himself...now...he would take Kate instead. He would reveal himself to his student in time.

But right now he needed to make Kate see that that boy wasn't right for her! He would show her what true passion would lie if it was allowed to cultivate between them. He waited until she was alone in box five again before slipping inside, and beginning.

"Insolent boy! That slave of fashion! Basking in your glory. Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor. Sharing in my triumph!"

Kate swallowed, her eyes wide. "Phantom I hear you! Speak, I listen!" she sang softly, her eyes darting around the dark box.

Was he angry about Alain? She didn't want him to kiss her! The phantom was right, he did mess around with the dancers a lot, but now he was focusing his attentions on her. She didn't want that! She wanted…

She wanted the phantom.

"Obedient child, who wishes to know me! Walking in light, yet I am darkness!" he sang back to her.

He moved further into the room, staying with the shadows. His favorite secret door was behind him, and he would lead her through there once she accepts his proposal.

"Darkness and shadow, I do not fear! Darkness I freely welcome!" Her eyes followed the slight movement in the shadows, and she took a step towards him.

"See why I hide in shadow, this face that cannot grace such mirrors," he sang, "Come with me...to my darkness and solitude. Come with me, my angel of music..."

Erik moved out of the shadows, his tall form now fully visible. He held out his hand for her, the black glove taught against his skin.

"Come...angel of music..."

Kate looked at him with wide green eyes before she nodded, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her through the door and into the darkness. She… she was his angel of music?

He lead her down the hall, taking care that she wouldn't fall or trip. It would not do well for her to be injured on their first visit to his home. The walls were lit up with torches that he had lit before retrieving her, and everything was ready down below for her arrival.

Kate followed him, eyes wide as she gazed around. Words came unbidden to her mind, and she sang.

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came… That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name… And do I dream again, for now I find… The phantom of the opera is there inside my mind…"

"Sing once again with me, Our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind, The Phantom of the Opera is there Inside your mind..."

He walked carefully, his deep voice sweeping out to meet hers in a duet. He stared into her green eyes, willing her to want him and no one else.

Kate swallowed as he stared at her, his gaze causing her body to react in unfamiliar ways. Her grip tightened on his hand as she continued to sing.

"Those who have seen your face… draw back in fear… I am the mask you wear…"

"It's me they hear..."

He approached the boat that would cross the lake just before they get to his lair. He walked Kate to it and then helped her climb aboard.

Kate stared in wonder. A lake below the opera! Who could have imagined such a thing? Her eyes met the phantom's again.

"Your/my spirit and my/your voice, in one combined… The phantom of the opera is there inside my/your mind…"

Soon the boat came to the small island that was home for him. The candles rose form the water, igniting at they hit the air. He stopped the boat on the shore, slipping out and turning to offer Kate a hand to help her from the boat.

"He's there, the phantom of the opera!

Beware, the phantom of the opera!

He's there, the phantom of the opera!

Beware the phantom of the opera!"

Kate took his hand, ignoring the voices echoing around her, and let him help her from the boat. So this was the phantom's home. It looked… nice. A little dark, but it was nice. Certainly more room than she had.

The voices continued to warn her against him, but Kate wasn't frightened. Not at all, despite her heart pounding in her chest. She suspected it was more from excitement than anything. Excitement… and something else.

There was a bed on one side–it looked more comfortable than her own–and a large desk and organ on the other. Her eyes went wide as she saw it. Would he play for her? Did he want her to sing for him again? He'd called her his angel of music…

She turned and looked at him again, wondering what would happen now that she was down here. Would he… would he kiss her, like he had in her dreams? Her cheeks darkened at the impure thought, and she tore her eyes from his, looking down at the floor in embarrassment. Why would he want a lowly maid like her?

Erik saw her lower her gaze and placed a finger under her chin, lifting her head to look at him.

"What troubles you so?" he whispered, his voice caressing her the way he wished his hands would.

"I have brought you

To the seat of sweet music's throne

To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music...Music."

Erik stepped even closer to her, their bodies almost touching.

"You have come here

For one purpose and one alone

Since the moment I first heard you speak

I have needed you with me to save me

From such a lonely life," he sang softly to her.

Soon he stepped away and began to sing a different song. One he had written for her, and for her alone.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination

Silently the senses abandon their defenses.

"Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendor.

Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender,

Turn your face away from the garish light of day

Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light

And listen to the music of the night..."

Kate inhaled sharply as he came close, and she almost reached for him as he stepped away, but let her hand drop to her side as she watched him move. She swallowed thickly, her eyes closing as his voice washed over her, eliciting that unfamiliar feeling from her body once more. Could she really tell him what she was thinking? What she wanted?

She wanted him to touch her again…

He stopped near his piano, and then turned away, gesturing to his home. If she would have him, all of this will be hers as well. HE would share his life and passion with her if only she'd ask.

"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams

Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before

Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar

And you'll live as you've never lived before..."

He turned sharply back to her, descending the stairs and approaching her. When he reached her, he stepped around her before pulling her flush against the front of his body, her back to him. He moved her hair aside, his lips grazing her skin as he continued to sing the sonnet for her.

"Softly, deftly, music shall surround you

hear it, feel it, closing in around you

"Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind

In this darkness which you know you cannot fight

The darkness of the music of the night..."

Kate gasped as he pulled her close, almost moaning as his lips touched her neck. Her hand rose to cover his own, her knees going weak. If she'd known his name it probably would have fallen from her lips, but instead she let her head fall back against his broad shoulder. She would embrace this darkness, fully and willingly, if that is what he asked of her. If only to be with him.

He gently pushed away from her, and then took her hand and lead her to the room. He had gotten rid of the doll and dress that he had made for Christine. No...Katelyn wouldn't need any of that as long as she had him. He was sure. Instead, he had filled the room with roses meant for her, and beautiful things that he wanted her to have.

"Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world

Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before

Let your soul take you where you long to be

Only then can you belong to me..."

He turned her again to face him, and he raised a gloved hand, touching the side of her face with soft eyes, traveling across her body and taking in every bit of her features.

"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication

Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation

Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in

To the power of the music that I write

The power of the music of the night

"You alone can make my song take flight

Help me make the music of the night..."

Kate's eyes went wide at the room filled with roses. Was this all… for her? She looked at him again, sighing softly as he touched her face, his eyes igniting a fire as they traveled across her from. Should she… touch him? As soon as she'd thought it, he'd sung the words, so she reached up slowly and placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating as quickly as her own.

Her eyes met his as he finished singing, and after a moment she sang softly back, "If I alone can make your song take flight, I'll help you make the music of the night."

At her words and acceptance, Erik couldn't hold himself back any longer. His arms wrapped around her small frame, pressing her against his body as he crashed his lips to hers, igniting his heated passion for her. He held her tighter, delighting in the feel of her body against his, and soon allowed his tongue to join hers as she allowed him to deepen the kiss.

It was settled and in stone now. She was his and no one will take her from him. His angel, his muse...his love.

Kate wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him with abandon as fire coursed through her veins. It was like she couldn't get close enough, no matter how tightly he held her. She pressed herself closer to him, feeling safe and warm and… loved.

Soon Erik ended the kiss, but he didn't move away from her. During the kiss he had pressed her body against the wall, and still he held her there with his body and his gaze. He stared into her face, taking in her swollen lips and flushing cheeks before meeting her gaze. He lifted on gloved finger and ran it down the side of her face in pure adoration for her.

"I will teach you to sing," he whispered, "And then...the night before I take you as my wife, you will sing in my opera with me and we will declare our feelings to the world. If you'll have me...and my wretched face."

"I don't know your name," she breathed. His wife. His wife!

The idea wasn't bad at all to her. She… was actually looking forward to it. She bit her lip and nodded, before asking softly, "Wh-what do you mean, your wretched face?"

He'd said something before about having death's face before… but she had scars too. She wasn't scared.

He pulled away then, his face darkening. "I won't show it to you. You'd take one look and no longer be so amiable towards me. My own mother couldn't bare to look at me. A piece of cloth to hide my face the first gift."

After that, he glanced at her, deciding to meet the first question so that they could avoid his mask and what he was hiding.

"Erik...I was given the name Erik."

She bit her lip. "I didn't mean to upset you. I–I have scars too." Her hand, trembling slightly, rose to cup his uncovered cheek, and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him gently.

"I will gladly marry you, Erik. Wretched face or not."

"Would you speak the same if you saw my face? Saw the horribleness that mars my skin and makes people cry in fear once they sight it?" He asked bitterly.

He rubbed his eyes before glancing at her. Part of him wanted to show her so she would understand, but he was terified. what if she saw it and decided that she wouldn't marry him? Could he stand losing her when he'd only just gotten her?

"Would you still consider me beautiful and my form pleasing if you saw the scars that cover it?" she countered, fire lighting in her eyes. "I'm not some simpering waif. I've seen things, Erik. When I said I had seen death, I meant it. He came for my father before my eyes, and then he came for me as I sat shivering in the street."

She hoped her words wouldn't make him angry. She wasn't counting on him taking off the mask now, but she wanted him to know she wasn't afraid.

His eyes softened then and he reached a hand out to her, touching her face. "The street I found you on...yes it was I who brought you in from the cold. I couldn't let such a pretty girl pass in such conditions. Something, even then, called me to you."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "It was you!" she breathed, a smile lighting up her face. "No wonder Madam Giry had me cleaning box five!"

She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly. "Thank you, Erik. You saved my life."

He stumbled back in surprise as she suddenly threw herself at him and kissed him. It made his heart feel light and he felt...as if she would still love him even with a face like his. He stepped closer to her, clutching her face gently.

"And now you can save me if you so wish it," he whispered, "For too long have I lived in shadow and darkness, waiting for something, for someone to pull me into the light and warm my soul. And that is you...even now my heart warms and beats faster."

He trailed his lips over her cheek.

"Christine is my student, yes, but you...you are and will always be so much more than that. She is young, naive, and foolish. You are mature, and so much that she isn't, and cannot ever hope to be."

Kate found herself flushing in happiness. "I will gladly save you, if you wish me to," she whispered, suddenly feeling shy. All her fears and jealousies were allayed from his words. Christine was nothing. Erik wanted her, and her alone. Her heart began to pound.

He pressed his lips to the arch of her ear before pulling away. He sighed, his hands lingering before they too fell away.

"Come. I should bring you back," he said softly, "No doubt someone must be looking for you. I do not want anyone to realize that you and I are courting. It's for your protection."

Kate bit her lip and nodded. "Very well." Her body was singing at his closeness. All she wanted was to stay here, with him. But she'd go back, since others feared him, though she did not. She… she loved him.

* * *

A/N: Most of this is already written so when I have time to actually post, I will!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is my first fic! It's a collaboration between myself and another. It's Erik x OC.

Enjoy and review!

As always, I don't own POTO.

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Erik penned the letter several days later, instructing that Christine is to play the countess in the upcoming opera. He may have chosen love elsewhere, but he wouldn't allow her career to suffer, not when he had brought her so far. He still planned on teaching Kate and having her star in the Prima Donna role of his opera, Don Juan. No...no one else would do.

Soon the letters arrived to the managers, and also Carlotta. He was quite rude in hers. He even sent a quick one to Christine, outlining the plan for the opera.

"This is ridiculous!" Andre exclaimed, "A ghost not just needing a salary, but trying to tell us how to run our opera?!"

Suddenly there was a screech of rage outside the door. Then it burst open to show Carlotta, and she was very enraged.

Kate had pressed herself against the wall as Carlotta had passed by. How was she always getting herself into the middle of things?

Carlotta was screeching, something about the Viscomte and Christine. And then the managers began to plead with her, begging her to stay. Kate's lip curled as they pronounced that she'd be playing the countess. Erik would not be pleased.

Erik lead Kate down the hall to his box, hoping that they had at least left his box free for use. When he approached the door, he growled. Those stupid managers were in his box! Already the music had started and the show was moving.

"Stay out of sight...don't draw attention to yourself," he whispered to her before slipping through a secret passage.

"They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!

His Lordship, sure, would die of shock

His Lordship is a laughing-stock!

Should he suspect her, God protect her!

Shame! Shame! Shame!

This faithless lady's bound for HADES!

Shame! Shame! Shame!"

He moved up, towards the cieling. Soon he slipped out onto the landing, looking down.

"Serafimo - your disguise is perfect.

Who can this be?

Gentle wife, admit your loving husband.

My love - I am called to England on affairs of State,

And must leave you with your new maid.

Though I'd happily take the maid with me.

The old fool's leaving!

I suspect my young bride is untrue to me, I shall not leave but will hide over there.

To observe her."

He sneered at them. That woman...He slipped back down stairs, and headed backstage. He carefully switched Carlotta's throat spray with something that would prove...amusing.

"Adieu, Adieu, Adieu.

Serafimo - away with this pretence!

You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!

Poor fool, he makes me laugh!

Haha, Haha...

Time I tried to get a better better half!

Poor fool, he doesn't know!

Hoho, Hoho...

If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!"

He soon returned to that spot near the ceiling." Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?"

Meg gasped, grabbing onto Christine's arm. "He's here: the Phantom of the Opera ..."

"It's him I know it's him," Christine gasped, looking around.

"Your part is silent, little toad!" Carlotta snapped.

Erik's lips curled into a cold smile. Such rudeness to his student. "A toad, madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad ..."

Carlotta made a noise of displeasure and then turned, taking her throat spray. She used it before beginning, not even bothering with this phantom.

"Serafimo, away with this pretence!

You cannot speak, but kiss me in my ...

Poor fool, he makes me laugh -

Hahahahaha!

Croak...

Croak..."

The opera house erupted into laughter. The phantom's dark laughter soon followed.

Kate looked around, as Erik laughed. It served Carlotta right. Suddenly she gasped as someone grabbed her arm and dragged her into a dark alcove. She stared in surprise. "Alain!"

"Where do you keep going at night, hmm?" he asked, smirking at her as he brushed hair from her face.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she whispered, backing against the wall.

He leaned down to kiss her. "Something I should have done a while ago." He pressed her against the wall, his hand reaching for her skirt while the other moved for the lacing of her dress.

"Alain, don't! Please don't!"

He chuckled. "Why? Is the phantom going to hurt me?" He began to untie her laces, and she closed her eyes, fighting back tears and nausea, praying that someone would come by as he slowly moved his hand up her leg.

Erik soon slipped away from his hiding place, to find Kate. He would then take her somewhere else to watch the show. At least this way Christine would take over the stage. As he slipped into the hall, he froze, his ears perking.

He could hear Kate...begging that horrible stage hand to stop. To not...do something. He glared, moving swiftly. When he found them, he felt white hot rage coarse through his blood. He moved swiftly, knocking Alain away from her roughly, and then pushed her into a secret passage.

When Kate was out of the danger's way, he turned swiftly, heading for the stage. Alain growled in anger, not believing the phantom was real. This was most likely just someone trying to scare him off!

Alain followed Erik up to the rafters, saying crude and horrible things about Kate that only fueled his anger. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer. He pulled out his lassou, and tackled the boy. He wrapped it around his neck and wasted no time nor thought before dropping him down towards the stage.

Kate sank down against the wall within the passage, sobbing as she clutched her dress together. Alain had–she'd thought he was her friend! And he'd touched her–she felt dirty. Used. Erik would never want her now. She pulled her knees to her chest, laid her head down, and cried.

There was a scream from the direction of the stage, but Kate paid it no heed. Most likely Erik was making his displeasure known. At least he'd pulled Alain off of her. She felt like she'd be sick. Like his hands were still on her.

Erik moved quickly, slipping into the passageway. He headed straight for Kate to make sure she hadn't been hurt by that insolent boy. Soon he found her, and knelt in front of her. He took her hands, pulling her towards his body.

"Shh..." he whispered, "He will never bother you again. I made sure of it. You don't need to be scared any longer, my love."

Raoul ran towards the stage, grabbing Christine in worry and holding her close. He whispered to her, begging her to leave the theater with him. She stared at him with wide eyes and took his hand, leading him away.

Kate began to sob harder. Why was he touching her? She was dirty. She'd let another man touch her when she was supposed to be his and his alone. She clung to his jacket, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry!" she wailed. "I'm so sorry, Erik!"

"It's not your fault," he cooed.

He knew she needed something...maybe air. He stood, lifting her with him. He held her close and walked her through passages up to the roof. He opened the door, and they stepped outside into the cool night air. He never let her hand go, holding it tightly.

"Katelyn..." he whispered.

Raoul lead Christine up to the roof. He would do it there! Profess his love and ask her to be his wife!

She looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Erik… I…" Her throat closed and she finally managed to say, "I'm sorry. He–I never wanted him like that, you were right, he does take liberties, I should have been more careful but he had me in a corner and I couldn't stop him!"

Erik took her face into his hands and stared into her eyes, his cloak whipping about them in the wind. He watched her with only love for her in his eyes. Then he began to sing to her.

"No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide-eyed fears

I'm here, nothing can harm you

My words will warm and calm you

"Let me be your freedom

Let daylight dry your tears

I'm here, with you, beside you

To guard you and to guide you..."

Raoul found the door and slipped through, pulling Christine with him. Suddenly he froze, his eyes widening. Was that...but he couldn't actually be real, could he?!

Kate swallowed, her hands moving to cover his as she softly sang back, her voice wavering at first before growing stronger.

"Say you love me every waking moment,

Turn my head with talk of summertime.

Say you need me with you now and always;

Promise me that all you say is true,

That's all I ask of you."

"Let me be your shelter

Let me be your light

You're safe, no one will find you

Your fears are far behind you!"

Erik continued, professing his love for her. Unnoticed, Raoul take's Christine's hand and leads her behind a gargoyle to hide. Christine watches in awe. That voice...he is her angel! She found herself smiling, feeling happy for him. Momentarily forgetting that he had just killed a man.

"All I want is freedom,

A world with no more night;

And you, always beside me,

To hold me and to hide me."

Her heart soared. Kate poured her love into the song, still holding his hands and unaware of the couple watching them. Erik was the only one she ever wanted to touch her, to hold her, again.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you

Share each day with me

Each night, each morning

Say you love me…"

Christine smiled. "I'm glad he has found love… just as I have." She looked at Raoul, her eyes shining.

Raoul smiled at her gently, pulling her close. He whispered in her ear, "And I'm glad that love has been found with me. I love you Christine."

Behind them, Raoul heard the other couple sing together, their voices intermingling and sounding beautiful. "Share each day with me, each night, each morning."

Christine leaned up and kissed him. "We should head back. They'll wonder where I am. Will you wait for me?"

"Always," Raoul murmured, pushing hair from her face.

* * *

A/N: Most of this is already written so when I have time to actually post, I will!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is my first fic! It's a collaboration between myself and another. It's Erik x OC.

Enjoy and review!

As always, I don't own POTO.

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Kate looked up at Erik as their song ended, then wrapped her arms around him, wanting to feel his body next to hers, warm and safe in the cold night.

Erik allowed Kate to press close to him and raised his hands to unclasp his cloak. He could still see where her dress was mussed and torn in some places. He draped it around her shoulders, closing it around her to keep her warm. He stared into her eyes seriously.

"He won't ever hurt you again," Erik whispered strongly.

Kate bit her lip. "What… what did you do to him?" She suddenly had the feeling that he'd done something awful… and yet, it had been to protect her. She couldn't fault him for that.

Erik looked away, suddenly feeling ashamed. Would she see the murder he had committed as proof that he really was a monster? Would she run for him, never to look his way again? But still...he couldn't keep it from her. She would learn soon enough and he would rather that she heard it from him.

"He...after I pushed him away he attacked me. Our fight ended up on the rafters. I used my lassou to strangle him, part of me only intending to knock him out. But he soon lost his balance and fell, which means I honestly did kill him. You must think me the monster I am now...for I have killed a man."

She swallowed. "Oh, Erik…" Resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, she sorted through her thoughts. Yes, he had killed Alain, but he'd done so in defense of himself and her. And it wasn't like Alain was the most virtuous person. He'd tried to rape her, and would have been successful if Erik hadn't come along. No doubt he'd done the same to several of the dancers, and even some of the maids.

After a moment, she looked up and stood on her toes to kiss him. "I love you," she whispered.

He stared at her in shock. "You still do? Even now that I have a man's blood on my hands?"

He blinked and then his shock melted into a smile and he pulled her flush against his body.

"I love you too, my sweet."

"I do," she said with a soft smile. "What you did, you did to protect me. And all the other girls in the theatre. I'm sure that he's tried–and succeeded–before, with other girls. We're safe now, thanks to you. I'm sure some girls needed the closure."

She tried to ignore the feelings being created from being so close to him. She shouldn't feel this way, not after what had happened tonight, but all she wanted was to forget the feel of Alain's hands on her, and only remember Erik.

Erik nodded and stepped away only to look out over the city of Paris. His eyes traveled over the people leaving the theater and somehtng deep down told him that the Opera would be closed down for a short while.

"I have a strong feeling the opera house will be closed down for a while," he breathed.

He turned to her and took her hand.

"Would you like to travel? Visit some places to get away for a while?"

Kate looked at him with wide eyes. "I'd–I'd love to!"

She'd never been anywhere, really. But to get away, to see the world…

And to do it with the man she loved…

Her heart swelled, and she smiled happily at him.

They were gone for three months. In that time the Opera House was quiet, and the phantom seemed to have disappeared. It lulled the managers into a false sense of security. They began to plan an opening gala for new years eve, and would make it the best gala of the new year.

Erik soon returned, with Kate, and he brought her straight to his home. It was cold and dark, and he lit the candles to illuminate the room better. His eyes may be used to darkness, but he knew Kate was at a disadvantage. He looked at her.

"I've almost finished my opera," he said softly as he took a seat at his piano. He had finished Point of no Return and had begun to write the love song of the opera, Love Never Dies. He even had another song in the works called Fire and Fury, and it sings of the passion between lovers.

That's what this was. A play...an opera about love and what it makes you do.

Kate nodded, going to sit on the bed while Erik worked. She had several books in her bag, ones they'd picked up on their travels. She would read as he composed. Drawing one of the blankets around her shoulders, she pulled one out and cracked it open, her eyes going to meet Erik's as she smiled.

These past few months with him had been amazing. Exquisite. She felt closer to him than ever.

Erik composed, but his mind was on Kate. He loved her deeply now. And this time with her had only strengthened those feelings. He had bought materials and had worked on making a ring for her, something that would be only hers and one of a kind.

He had also mentally started plans for masquerade costumes for the both of them. No doubt they would need to be a pair. He was thinking of going as the Red Death...or Death himself. He could see Kate as Life.

"Kate...would you like me to make your costume for the masquerade? I will take you as my date if you'd like," he called.

Kate looked up, almost blushing. She hadn't thought she'd even go!

"Of course! I'd love to go with you, Erik. I've never been to any sort of fancy dress party."

The thought of getting to dress up and dance had her smiling widely at him.

"Just… be mindful of my scars, okay?" she added after a moment. "I don't–you're the only person I want seeing those."

He nodded. "Of course. Sleeves and a long dress. It will be proper and not show what it shouldn't. I was personally going as death. Would you be okay going as Life?"

Kate nodded. "I'd like that." She stood, moving over to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "We'll be the perfect pair," she murmured into his ear.

She smiled and released him. "I'm happy just to sit with you, truly."

But she stepped away and began to wander, peering into the room he'd shown her when he'd first brought her to his lair.

It had been filled with roses before, but those were now gone. In their place was a thick Persian rug, silks and tapestries, and several shelves full of books. "Oh Erik," she breathed, running her hands along the spines. Her favorites were there, as well as some she hadn't read before. She plucked one of those from the shelf and plopped down on the carpet, flipping it open as the sounds of Erik's music filtered through.

* * *

A/N: Most of this is already written so when I have time to actually post, I will!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is my first fic! It's a collaboration between myself and another. It's Erik x OC.

Enjoy and review!

As always, I don't own POTO.

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

"Mystery after gala night,"

it says, "Mystery of soprano's flight!"

"Mystified baffled Surete say,

we are mystified - we suspect foul play!"

Firmin growled, tossing the paper aside and then grabbed another.

"Bad news on soprano scene -

first Carlotta, now Christine!

Still, at least the seats get sold

gossip's worth its weight in gold . . .

"What a way to run a business!

Spare me these unending trials!

Half your cast disappears,

but the crowd still cheers!

Opera!

To hell with Gluck and Handel -

It's a scandal that'll pack 'em in the aisles!"

Andre grimaced and then added, "Damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable!"

Erik watched in hidden amusement. Then when they weren't looking, he dropped his notes down for them to find. He usually uses the ballet mistress, but has since been distancing himself from her.

"Andre, please don't shout . . .It's publicity! And the take is vast! Free publicity!" Firmin gasped.

"But we have no cast!" Andre snapped.

"But Andre, have you seen the queue?" Firmin said, then his eyes caught his note and picked it up. He grimaced, then noticed another note, addressed to M. Andre, "Oh, it seems you've got one too . . ."

"Dear Firmin just a brief reminder, my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost by return of post, PTO. No one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders are obeyed!" Firmin made a face. "He's a funny sort of specter to expect a large retainer."

"Nothing plainer he is really quite insane!" Andre agreed.

Erik chuckled to himself as they soon went off into an argument about what he could possibly be, since ghosts obviously shouldn't have need of money or a salary. He shook his head, and made his leave. He had a dress and cape to finish.

Kate smiled happily as she and Erik walked into the hall. She felt beautiful in her gown of green, and Erik looked resplendent in his velvet suit and cape, the skull mask covering his face. There were so many people here, there was no way anyone would recognize them. She turned to Erik, eyes sparkling behind her own mask. She hoped they'd get at least one dance in before he interrupted the party.

A group of performers came in, and soon they began to sing.

"Masquerade!

Paper faces on parade!

Masquerade!

Hide your face so the world will never find you!"

Erik pulled Kate flush against his body, trying not to think about how good her body felt pressed against hers. She loved him, and that was enough. He was sure that she wouldn't willingly give herself to such a deformed man. And he would never take it by force. Soon he slipped into the crowd with her, joining in the dance.

"Masquerade!

Every face a different shade . . .

Masquerade!

Look around -

there's another

mask behind you!"

His lips curled into a happy smile as they moved. He could see how much she was enjoying this. and he couldn't help but notice how well she wore the costume he had made for her. He lowered his face towards hers, quietly singing along strictly for her enjoyment.

"Flash of mauve . . .

Splash of puce . . .

Fool and king . . .

Ghoul and goose . . .

Green and black . . .

Queen and priest . . .

Trace of rouge . . .

Face of beast . . ."

Kate smiled happily up at Erik as they danced, singing along with him.

"Faces! Take your turn, take a ride on a merry-go-round in an inhuman race!"

She gasped slightly as he pulled her close again, then reached up to kiss him quickly before they separated. He looked so handsome in his costume. They definitely matched well.

She would admit that she was a little nervous for his announcement. What if the managers reacted badly? Erik had been helping her fine-tune her voice, but no-one else knew that. To everyone around them, she was just a lowly maid.

From the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Christine had entered with that fop. He could care less if she decided to become a wife, he just hate to see talent wasted.

But he knew Kate wouldn't waste her talent. He pulled her close again, and trailed his lips over the skin of her neck. Then they separated again. Maybe he should take a plunge. Would Kate even want to be his wife?

"You really shouldn't do that," she whispered as they came back together. "You're making it very hard for me to wait."

Her skin was singing where he'd touched her, her entire body humming. She wanted him to make her his, but was afraid to really act on it. She didn't want to scare him, or seem improper… though considering the way he was kissing her, there wasn't much to be proper about anyway.

His lips curled into a smirk. "Maybe I don't want you to wait...we could even have a union performed tonight and never part ever again. If you'd like..."

He chuckled deeply before leaving her and heading to the stairs to make his entrance. He appeared up there and stood regally. He knew he needed to get their attention.

"Why so silent, good Messieurs?

Did you think that I had left you for good?

Have you missed me, good Messieurs?

I have written you an opera.

Here, I bring the finished score.

Don Juan Triumphant!"

He tossed the opera into the shaking hands of Andre. He smirked at the man and began to descend the stairs.

"Fondest greetings to you all

A few instructions just before rehearsal starts

Carlotta must be taught to act

Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage

Our Don Juan must be better and must be me,

I can not see him in a man of Piangi's age

And my managers must learn that their place is in an office

Not the arts

As for our star, Miss Christine Daae...

"No doubt she would do her best

It's true, her voice is good

She knows, though

that there will come

"a time when even the star must burn out.

And make room for...Miss Katelyn Turner..."

Kate swallowed as Madam Giry's eyes found hers. Whispering began to fill the room, and Kate had to force herself not to run. She had agreed to this, after all. And Erik… she didn't want to disappoint him. But the whispers scared her.

"Who the hell is Katelyn Turner?"

"Isn't she that new maid? The one who cleans his box? Can she even sing?"

"She's the one Alain was always talking about, before the Phantom killed him. Maybe she's the reason why!"

"SILENCE!" Erik shouted, his voice sharp.

Immediately the hall quieted in fear. He stalked forward, stopping before Kate and sneered, just to take some of the heat off of her.

Your chains are now mine,

He leaned closer and whispered fiercely,

You belong to me!

Then he backed away before falling through his trap door. He made sure, in advance, that Madam Giry would protect Kate and get her to her room safely.

Kate swallowed. Yes. She was Erik's. He would protect her, as he had before. Madam Giry was at her side then, Meg on the other, and they escorted her from the hall, hustling her back to her room. Madam Giry sent Meg back to the hall, then shut the door and turned to Kate.

"Before anything else, I must know. What is your relationship with Erik? Are you connected with Alain's death?"

Kate bit her lip. "We… I love him, Madam. I wish to marry him. As for Alain… he tried to–to–he tried to rape me. Erik caught him and they fought."

Madam Giry nodded. "That young man had been a thorn in my side for years. I know he has taken advantage of some of my girls. I was not terribly saddened to see him go, but the rest of the stagehands are up in arms. You must be careful."

Kate nodded as well. "I will. Thank you."

"I will leave you now. I suggest you move anything he might have given you. No doubt someone will want to find a link." She left, and Kate sank onto her bed, feeling a little overwhelmed.

After taking a deep breath, she bent and retrieved the box of letters and flowers from beneath her bed, then sat back to wait for Erik. Would he be true to his word? Would they really become one tonight?

Erik moved quickly from his lair. He needed to get to Kate. He wanted them to become one...to marry. Hell, he'd do it tonight but now wasn't the time. His opera must be performed first and he cannot risk anyone realizing exactly how important she is to him. He moved swiftly and then entered her room from the secret panel near her wardrobe.

"Kate," he whispered, "I'm sorry if I scared you at all."

He moved closer to her, pushing some hair from her face with soft eyes and soft hands.

"Things will move quickly now. I do stand by my promise. We will get married and you will be my wife in every way that matters and doesn't matter."

Kate nodded slowly. "You didn't scare me. I'm more worried about everyone else. You heard the others. What if they want revenge for what happened to Alain? I don't want you hurt."

She grabbed his hand, looking into his dark eyes, her own nervous. Her other hand gripped the box tightly.

From the way he had said it, they would not be married tonight, in any shape or form. If she was honest, she was a little disappointed, but considering people's reaction to him naming her the star of his opera, Kate couldn't blame him for being cautious. If anyone else knew how close they were, it'd be even more dangerous than it already was.

Biting her lip, she looked up at him. "Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to be alone."

Erik nodded. "Of course, dear. Gather what you need. I may keep you down there with me, for your protection. I wouldn't be able to bare it if something had happened to you."

He turned from her, looking towards the door. He frowned at it, wondering if her room will be a mess in the morning.

"Take anything of value as well. We will leave it below the opera house."

Kate handed him the box in her lap before standing and going over to the wardrobe to gather her everyday clothes, boots, and the one thing she'd brought with her to the opera house–the locket her father had given her before he passed. She tucked it into a skirt pocket, then glanced around. That was probably it.

"Ready," she said after a moment, moving to stand beside him. "I don't have that much. Pretty easy to move." She flashed him a small, nervous smile.

He reached a hand, running it over the side of her face. "We will fix that. I intend to get you many beautiful dresses and trinkets."

He took the box, and tucked it safely under his arm. He glanced about again and then his eyes turned back to Kate.

"Come along then, Katelyn. The sooner we get down there, the sooner we can retire for the evening."

Kate found herself flushing slightly. "I don't need all that, though. I'm happy just to be with you."

But she nodded and followed him through the door and into the passage, heading for the safety of his lair. She was feeling a little restricted in her corset, and would be glad to be out of it.

When they got downstairs, Kate immediately went to put her things in her small room, then stepped nervously up to Erik.

"Would you… help me out of my dress and corset?" she asked softly, unsure of his reaction. She didn't want him to think she was trying to be forward, she just wanted to be able to breathe.

Erik nodded and moved forward. His fingers ghosted over the corset expertly, and then he stepped away as it came loose. He turned his back to give her privacy.

"My room is just towards the end. If you should need me...call," he said softly, "I'll leave you to rest for now."

His eyes lingered on her form again before he turned and headed for his room. He didn't want to take any chances. If he were to stay...he may not be able to hold back. His hands ached to touch her and he longed to hear his name fall from her lips.

He slipped into his room and made his way to the small desk in the corner. He carefully pulled out some paper with a song he had been writing for Kate and set to work on it. He wanted it to be perfect, and maybe...they could add it to Don Juan at the end.

Kate bit her lip, and almost turned to tell him not to go, but instead stepped into her room and let the dress fall to the floor. He'd left quickly… was he being proper, or had he seen the scars?

She turned slightly, observing her form in the mirror over her shoulder, and sighed. Could any man truly want her after seeing the horror that was her back? Deciding not to dwell on it, she pulled off the corset and set it in the wardrobe before hanging up the gown. After letting her hair down and pulling on a robe, she padded softly down to his room.

"Erik?" she called softly, hoping she wasn't disturbing him. "I wanted to say goodnight…" And perhaps get a kiss as well, but she wouldn't push her luck.

He glanced up and stood. He hesitated before opening the door to his room. "Katelyn...good night."

He hesitated but then steeled himself and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. Then he backed up.

"I'll see you in the morning, Kate. Sleep well."

Kate nodded, biting her lip again. She hoped he wasn't upset with her.

"You too," she said softly. "Goodnight."

Then she turned, pulling the robe tighter around herself, and went back to her room, where she wound up the music box before climbing into the bed.

She hummed quietly along with the music, watching the little monkey play the cymbals as she drifted off to sleep, wishing Erik were beside her to keep her warm.

* * *

A/N: Most of this is already written so when I have time to actually post, I will!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is my first fic! It's a collaboration between myself and another. It's Erik x OC.

Enjoy and review!

As always, I don't own POTO.

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

The next morning, she woke and pulled on her everyday dress. Then she headed for the small storage area where Erik kept his food, intent on pulling out something for them both to eat. Had she upset him last night? Had she been too forward, asking him to help with her corset? He'd been almost… standoffish when she'd gone to say goodnight. She shivered slightly as she set some cheese on a plate. Maybe she should have put on the warmer dress… Or even a shawl.

Erik woke the next morning and slipped out of his coffin. He was glad Kate hadn't stepped further into his room and saw where he slept. What would she have thought if she knew he slept in a coffin? Once upon a time he had hoped that he would close his eyes and never wake but now...he had Kate. He wouldn't want to leave her.

He slipped out of his room and walked to the kitchen, stopping in partially shock to see Kate already up and making breakfast. He slipped in quietly and began to pull out some water for them to drink. He didn't think wine would be appropriate so early in the morning.

"Good morning, Kate," he said softly, "I trust you slept well?"

Kate looked up in slight surprise. She hadn't heard him come in.

"Y-yes," she said, turning with the plates in her hand. Well enough, she supposed. She'd tossed and turned and had at least one nightmare. She was sure she'd have slept better if he'd been with her, but wouldn't say so. "Did you?"

Maybe she should have gone straight to bed and not gone to say goodnight, disturbing him from whatever he'd been doing. So now she would eat and then head back upstairs. Give him space.

She stepped up and handed him a plate, biting her lip. "I'm–I'm sorry if I upset you last night. It wasn't my intention."

He shrugged. "I was alright. Granted there are plenty of things that I dream of at night but it has been getting better."

He stepped past her with his plate and placed it on the small table, he turned to her and took her own plate and placed it across from his.

"You didn't upset me. I was just…trying to give you space. I didn't want you to think that I wanted anything…not that I don't! I just…I wanted to make sure you were comfortable," he stammered.

Her eyes softened, and she moved to touch his shoulder. "I think we may have had a miscommunication, then. Because I would have been more comfortable with you beside me. I love you, Erik."

She reached up to press a kiss to his cheek.

Erik flushed slightly and allowed a small smile to cross his lips. "And I, you. Would you like to work on some of our music today? Before you must return...I'll let you know now that I will stay near the entire time to ensure your safety. I do not want you getting hurt by anyone."

She smiled back at him. "I'd like that. I'm sure they'll need me upstairs eventually, but it would be nice to be prepared." She sat down, then glanced up as she cut herself some cheese. "And I'll feel better knowing you're nearby. The stagehands… can be rowdy. Vindictive."

Eric chuckled. "Indeed. Hopefully they will fear me enough to leave you alone. As far as I am sure, no one is aware of our connection. I'd like to try to keep it that way."

Kate gasped as they reached her room. It was a mess–the mattress had been ripped apart, and whatever clothes she'd left had been torn up and scattered around the room. She began to shake, her heart pounding and her breathing shallow. She ducked back into the passageway, leaning against the wall and feeling sick.

The stagehands really did want to hurt her.

Erik heard movement in his passage and retraced his steps. He found Kate there, looking shaken.

"Kate? what is it?" he asked.

"My–my room," she whispered. "They–they destroyed it. It's completely torn apart. Oh Erik, what if I had been there when they came?" She started to shake harder.

"Ssh," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "All will be well. Here is what I want you to do. Run to Madame Giry in fear, and say I did it. Makes sure that everyone is nearby to hear. That may make the blame disappear off of you entirely."

Kate nodded, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him quickly. "I love you."

Then she slipped from the passage, took another glance around her room, and hurried into the hall.

"Madam Giry! Madam Giry!" She ran to the elder woman, who looked at her in concern, holding up a hand to stop someone who was talking to her. Out of the corner of her eye, Kate could see people popping their heads into the hall in curiosity.

"What is it, child?"

"My–my room! I slipped out to get some breakfast this morning, and when I returned, the phantom had torn it apart!" She let tears fill her eyes. "What does he want from me? What did I do to anger him so?"

Erik watched from the shadows, making sure that her story would be believed. He saw the ballet mistress wrap arms around her and pull her close in comfort.

"Relax child," she soothed, "Are you certain it was the phantom? He chose you to sing...why would he do such a thing if he has shown you favor?"

"I don't know, but it has to be him! Who else would do such a thing?"

Was Madam Giry not going to believe her? If she didn't, then maybe no-one but Erik could protect her. She let out a sob.

"Hush now child," Antoinette said softly, pulling her close, "Just follow his orders and no harm should come to you."

Silently she vowed to speak to this girl and then Erik in private. Erik nodded from his spot, glad to see several people whispering to themselves.

Kate nodded, brushing tears from her eyes. "I'll–I'll try. But he frightens me so."

She could hear the whispers beginning already. Good.

"Come now. Monsieur Reyer wished me to bring you to him."

Erik waited until Kate walked away with Antoinette before slipping away. He then slipped out to her room, hiding in the shadows so he could speak with her.

Madam Giry delivered a still-shaken Kate to Monsieur Reyer, who gave her a gentle smile.

"Do not fear, child. I simply wished to hear you sing before we begin rehearsals."

Kate nodded, biting her lip, before she softly began to sing something familiar.

"Think of me, think of me fondly..."

Madam Giry nodded to herself. Erik was right in choosing this girl. She had a wonderful voice. Possibly better than Christine's. She turned and headed for her room, hoping that Erik might be there so that they could speak.

Erik was standing alone in the room, hidden still. But his eyes were looking at the books on her bookcase. She always read such fantastical things. When the door opened, he stepped back further but soon showed himself when he saw who was standing there.

"Is she alright?" he asked quietly.

"She is very shaken, but I know Monsieur Reyer will watch over her. As will I and Meg. Who did this? I stopped by her room on my way back, and it is… I shall have to find her someplace new–someplace safe."

Kate looked at Reyer nervously, but he was smiling widely at her. "You have been well-taught. I have a feeling you will go far, Mademoiselle. Now, perhaps we could start looking at your part of the opera?"

Kate nodded and stepped over to him, taking the parts of the score that were hers.

Erik shook his head. "I know not who did this. I was with her all evening."

He looked away, thinking. She would need a safe place to stay.

"I'd suggest her staying with me but I am worried that may cause more problems than solve them."

Madam Giry frowned. "I suppose I can have another bed brought into my room. Or Meg's."

She sighed and kneaded her temple. "What are your intentions with her? If she is under my protection, then I need to know. Especially if the stagehands are seeing fit to terrorize her as I suspect."

Erik's lips curled into a small, rare smile. "I intend to marry her once this is all over. After my opera is performed, we will be leaving together. She will be my wife."

Madam Giry nodded. "Good. I will do my best to keep her safe. Meg likes her, she will too. And if Monsieur Reyer is pleased with her, he will wish no harm to come to her." She gave him a small smile. "It is nice to see you happy. I will have someone bring another bed in here."

He inclined his head. "Thank you, Antoinette. I really do not wish harm on her. But know this-if she is harmed in any way, this opera will feel my wrath."

Then he was gone into the shadows and out through the secret passage.

Kate sucked in a breath as she walked with Madam Giry to the stage the morning after the performance. Erik's opera had gone perfectly, and there had been a standing ovation. Kate could still hear the applause ringing in her ears.

She froze as she saw all the people on the stage–there were stagehands and–why were the police there?

"What's going on?" she whispered, taking a step backward.

Erik was proud of his opera. The night went off without a problem and even the lead tenor wasn't horrible. He stayed to the shadows at first but the moment he saw and heard Kate singing, he had needed to be there. He had knocked out the tenor and slipped onstage, effortlessly singing the lines to her from his heart.

Then he had disappeared just as easily once it was done. He went to his box the morning after the performance, wanting to hear what everyone who had participated thought of his production. But then he noticed the stagehands and the police on the stage. He knew that this could only mean trouble.

"You know something about the phantom, don't you?" Thomas, one of the head stagehands accused. "He killed Alain! He has to be brought to justice!"

Kate bit back the retort on her tongue, that Alain had tried to rape her. It would only show that Erik cared for her. "I know nothing! You are being ridiculous!"

"Last night you sang with him like you were lovers!"

"Because I was acting! That's what the script calls for!" She gasped as one of the other stagehands pulled her roughly away from Madam Giry.

Erik gripped the railing tightly, ready to launch over it and protect her. How dare those boys even touch her!

"Stop this!" Christine yelled, "She knows nothing! Can't you see that?!"

Raoul actually reached and took Kate away from them, placing her behind him. Even if the phantom was scary, something told him they loved each other. So the death of that stagehand must have been for an actual reason.

Kate felt like crying. They really did hate her. It had been bad enough, finding her room destroyed and then a lasso hanging in it a few days into rehearsals, but this…

One of the policemen stepped around Raoul and took her arm. "We'd like you to come down to the station to answer a few questions, miss."

"I told you, I don't know anything!" she said, gasping as another one grabbed her other arm.

"We'd like to determine that for ourselves."

Kate closed her eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks. It was no use fighting. If she did they'd actually arrest her.

"Can't you question her here?" Raoul demanded. "There's no need to go down to the station."

The policeman who seemed to be in charge frowned. "Very well. We shall use the managers' office."

They began to lead her away, and Kate wanted nothing more than to disappear into the floor, to be with Erik.

* * *

A/N: Most of this is already written so when I have time to actually post, I will!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is my first fic! It's a collaboration between myself and another. It's Erik x OC.

Enjoy and review!

As always, I don't own POTO.

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

Erik's heart was pounding. She was in danger and every nerve in his body was screaming at him to run to her and protect her. He knew those types of men. they are looking for anyone to actually place the blame on. Suddenly, he noticed that one of the men was holding her arm very tightly.

He saw red.

Erik moved quickly and went to the secret door that would lead him to the ceiling. He cut the rope that was holding the chandelier in place, and then used the curtain to come down to the main level of the house as it too fell to the floor. The policemen yelled, jumping aside to avoid the falling ball of potential fire. Erik moved quickly in the chaos and stood shocked as that boy, Raoul, pushed Kate into his arms.

"Keep her safe," he whispered, "I know you love her and that she does you as well. Run. I'll buy you time."

When Erik didn't move, still in shock, the young vicomte finally pushed him gently, snapping him out of it.

"Thank you," he said softly, taking Kate's hand and pulling her out into the hall and through a trap door.

Everything was happening so quickly. The theatre was on fire, and Erik was leading her down a trapdoor… and Raoul had helped.

Kate felt stunned, dazed. Her arms hurt where the men had been holding her, and she could smell the smoke filling the theatre.

"Erik?" she whispered in confusion. "What's happening?"

"We need to keep moving," he said softly, "There is a secret exit from my lair that I would use to leave the theater for things I needed."

He cut down another tunnel, keeping her close. Already the air was thickening. He grimaced.

"Let me know if its getting hard for you to breathe."

Kate nodded, hoping that Raoul and Christine and the others had made it out okay. She coughed slightly, but continued to follow Erik. They needed to get out.

"I'm–I'm sorry," she said as they wound their way down. "If I'd known, I wouldn't have left my room." They probably would have come for her anyway, but she could have at least tried to hide.

She coughed again. The fire must be spreading fast.

Erik shook his head. "If you had done that, then you would have been seen as even more guilty."

Soon they reached the lake. Erik lifted Kate into his arms and began to tread the water, knowing that the water's siren wouldn't attack him. Soon he made it to the small island and set her down. He immediately packed up his music and offered the bag to Kate. Then he slipped into the room they had shared and packed some clothes quickly for the both of them. Then he returned to her.

"We can leave now," he said, stepping past her.

He grabbed a candle holder and broke each mirror in turn until he found the one with the secret passage. Then he pushed aside the curtain, and beckoned Kate inside.

Kate clutched the bag tightly, following Erik into the passage. They were leaving so much behind, but if it meant starting a new life together, Kate knew they'd be all right, especially since they were just that. Together.

Her free hand grasped Erik's, holding onto it like a lifeline. It sounded almost like there were people coming after them… And of course the smoke had begun to fill the chamber. She coughed again.

"We must keep moving," Erik breathed, "No doubt they have sent a mob after us."

He lead her down the dark tunnel, rats scurrying away from their forms as they hurried down the paved path. Soon the pavement gave way to dirt and then the city of Paris was before them. Erik knew he couldn't run immediately with her. He needed to throw the mob and the police off of their trail. He turned her towards him.

"Head into town and mix with the crowd. Go out of town and stop at the old inn house just before the forest. I will meet you there. Stay inside. It is abandoned so you needn't fear being questioned. I must make our escape seamless."

Kate looked at him with wide green eyes. He wanted her to go without him?

She bit her lip, but nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Please," she whispered, eyes scanning his face. "Please be careful. I love you."

She kissed him again, then took the bags and hurried off into the crowd, heading for the edge of town. She pulled her cloak from one of the bags and swung it on, pulling the hood up to hide her face.

Erik stood and waited until she was safely out of sight, and then he turned to draw the mob away from the way they had gone. He hoped everything would be alright. As he passed his organ, he dropped his mask on the ground.

Kate managed to make it to the inn, slipping inside and sitting down. Then she immediately shot back up and began to pace. Erik would be all right. He had to be. He promised they'd be together.

She wrapped her cloak tighter around herself. She hated waiting.

Before he distracted the mob, Erik had spoken with Raoul and Christine. He made sure that if something happened to him...that one of them would retrieve Kate and bring her to safety. He hoped that wouldn't happen. He wanted nothing more than to go to her and have the both of them run away...to Germany maybe.

But it would be two weeks later that Raoul and Christine would show up to the inn and find Kate there. Raoul had handed the package to Christine, knowing it would be best to have the girls handle this alone.

Christine knocked on the door. "Kate? It's Christine Daae. May I come in?"

Kate pulled open the door, her eyes wide. "Christine! Is Erik with you?"

Her face fell as she realized he wasn't. The past two weeks had been agony, waiting for him. She had hardly slept, and hardly eaten, and had managed to get a bath or two, but she knew she looked pale and wan.

She looked at Christine, despair in her eyes as her shoulders slumped. "Please. Please tell me you have good news."

Christine hesitated. "Kate...I'm sorry...truly."

She offered her the package. It had been wrapped so that people wouldn't ask questions. When she and Raoul had went below the theater to look for him once the mob was called off, his lair had been in ashes. This mask had been the only thing they had found, and it too had been burned and scorched.

Kate opened it, her heart pounding. A sob ripped from her chest as she saw what was inside. Her knees gave out and she sank to the floor, sobbing as she clutched the mask to her chest.

Dead. Erik was dead. Everything they'd had–everything they could have had–it was gone. Lost in the ashes of the opera house.

Christine sank to her knees as well, pulling Kate into a close hug. "Ssh...I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry..."

Raoul cleared his throat as he approached. "If you'd like...you can come with us? We are going to England. I know Christine wouldn't mind some company...who knows. Maybe...maybe he's still alive and the mask was to throw off anyone else. He'd know we took you to protect you. Even if he is...gone, it's the least we could do for him and for you."

Kate continued to sob, but nodded. She'd been so lonely these last two weeks, and seeing the mask had taken away the last shred of hope she'd been clinging to.

"I sh-should leave a note. Just in c-case," she whispered after several moments, though she did not think he'd ever find it.

She pulled a blank sheet of paper from one of the bags and scribbled a quick note before rising on shaking legs and pulling her cloak around her.

Christine took her arm gently and lead her down the stairs and to their carriage. She knew Kate was hurting so much. And Christine was sad too. The phantom...whomever he had been had never deserved death. She herself had had a run in with that Alain and he was a horrible man.

Even so, she felt in her hear that the phantom wasn't a killer. Soon they reached the station, and the train began it's journey to England.

* * *

A/N: Most of this is already written so when I have time to actually post, I will!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is my first fic! It's a collaboration between myself and another. It's Erik x OC.

Enjoy and review!

As always, I don't own POTO.

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

Two months had passed since Christine and Raoul had found her in the abandoned inn. They were now settled comfortably at Raoul's estate in England, and Christine and Raoul would soon be married.

Kate spent much of her time in her rooms. She liked Christine and Raoul, and they were kind to her, but sometimes she could not bear to see their happiness. It only reminded her of the happiness she had lost.

Happiness she felt she would never have again.

She'd thought more than once about ending her life, but she was too much of a coward to do it–and for some reason, she still held onto the thinnest thread of hope that maybe, just maybe, he had survived.

But as each day passed, she felt that hope stretched thinner and thinner, felt the darkness in her soul growing stronger, and she spent more and more time in her room, locked up with a stack of books in an attempt to escape the cruel world she was in.

Erik didn't know how long he had been lost in the tunnels, but eventually he had ended up in the Paris Catacombs. He let out a whimper of pain once he managed to find his way out, the harsh sunlight burning his eyes. He stumbled into the crowd, hiding his face as best he could and managed to nick a newspaper.

IT had been a month...oh god how Kate must be worrying. He figured she would be with Christine and Raoul by this point. He had asked them to look after her if something should happen to him. He leafed through the paper and found a wedding announcement for Christine and Raoul. His lips curled into a bittersweet smile.

England. She was there. He would travel to her and hopefully make it by their wedding.

Kate felt like a doll. A small porcelain doll, dressed up for someone else's pleasure and easily broken. She shifted uncomfortably in the dress, wishing she was back in her rooms.

Christine had asked her to stand up with her and Meg, and Kate had agreed, but now she regretted it. There were so many people here, all staring, and all it reminded her of was the wedding she'd never have.

She forcefully swallowed back the tears. Christine and Raoul had helped her, taken care of her, and the least she could do was get through this day.

So she smiled at Christine and prayed it would be over soon.

Erik arrived at the house where the wedding would be. He appraoched the usher, slowing his steps. He was no longer wearing his white mask. Now he had a flesh colored one that blended much better. He didn't want to stand out and take away from Christine's happy day.

The usher nodded at him and asked for his name. Erik whispered his name and he was allowed entrance. He almost choked realizing that Raoul and Christine had hoped he was alive, and his name placed down for the event.

He moved through the people as the dancing began. When he saw Kate, he smiled sadly. She looked beautiful but so...empty. He knew it was because of him. So hopefully she would get better.

He came up behind her and spoke softly. "Is this the kind of wedding you'd like? All the fancy dresses and flowers?"

Kate's eyes went wide, and she turned so quickly she almost made herself dizzy. That voice…!

"Erik?" she whispered, her eyes searching his face and then filling with tears as they met his. "You–you're alive! You're alive!"

She threw her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. She would never let him go again. Her heart thudded in her chest, her skin humming as she inhaled his scent.

Yes, it was him. Her Erik. Alive.

She pulled back and kissed him, tears coursing down her cheeks in happiness.

Erik held her closer and kissed her back with just as much passion. When it ended he trailed kisses down her neck, whispering his thoughts against her skin.

"I missed you so much...I wanted nothing more than to come to you...I'm so sorry Kate...I got lost..."

When he ran out of skin, he pulled her closer, breathing in her scent. She was real and she still wanted him.

Kate's entire body sang as he held her close, and she clung to him, not really caring that people were staring.

"It doesn't matter," she breathed out. "You're here, you're alive and safe and with me."

She wanted nothing more than to run away with him right now, to finally be one at last with her Erik.

Erik laughed suddenly. "Would you believe I got lost in the actual Paris Catacombs? I was in there for so long that when I finally found the sun, it hurt my eyes so much. Then I immediately started to look for you."

"Oh, Erik," she said, reaching up and kissing both his eyes, and then his mouth again. She pulled away and smiled. "I'm just glad you got out and were able to find me. I love you. So much."

Christine approached them, smiling. "Hello Erik," she murmured once she'd gotten their attention. "I'm glad to see you're all right. If you'd like, you can stay for the party, but I don't mind if you want to leave. It's been quite some time. I'm sure you want to catch up."

Erik smiled then and pulled Kate by her hands. "I think we will."

He looked around then.

"But first...is the priest who married you both still here? I think there's one more wedding that's overdo."

Christine smiled and nodded eagerly, rushing through the crowd to get the priest.

After they were married, with some help from Raoul and Christine, Erik was also able to purchase a nice townhouse in London, near the theater. He had even managed to get a job as a pianist and composer so that he could make honest money to support Kate.

No one feared him, sure they stared at first but Erik found that they soon forget about his mask and treat him like a person, something he never thought possible. And he had Kate...he could build a life with her.

* * *

A/N: That's all there is! Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
